fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Newer Super Mario Bros U
Newer Super Mario World U is a new game that will be released December 5 2013. It will have 8 worlds with two special, and sees the return of many things. It, as the name suggest, is inspired by Super Mario World. WARNING: Do not be confused to Super Mario World U. Story Mario, luigi, two Toads and Peach are walking when it comes Bowser tate takes two plumbers and two mushroom that, with a cannon shoot them out of the Mushroom Kingdom. So our heroes begin a new adventure to return to the Peach's castle, wich are since been taken over by Bowser and the Koopalings. Playable Mario: Our hero is backs and needs to save the princess once again. It is a balanced character Luigi: The less famous brother of Mario latter help to rescue the princess once again. It is difficult to controll. Yellow Toad: It jumps very heigth, but very slow Blue Toad: It does not jump very heigth, but it's fast. Bosses Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Sumo Boss and Kamek (Tower) King Boo (Secret) Koopalings (Airship) *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa Bowser (Bowser's castle) Power-Up *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Feather *Super Guide Feather *Frog Suit *Small Mario *Star Mario Worlds and levels World 1: Mushroom Way *1-1: The Mushroom Way *1-2: Deep Tunnel *1-3: Yoshi Garden *1-F: Block's Tower *1-4: Rex's field *1-5: The Cheep Cheep Lake *1-6: The amazing adventure in the giants mushrooms *1-A: Roy's fencing airship *Enemy Course: Rex World 2: Coffee Desert *2-1: The hot desert *2-2: Secret of ancient pyramid *2-3: The spiny's cave *2-4: Giant Mushroom in the desert *2-F: Pendolum Tower *2-5: Land of the Pokey *2-6: Yoshi's oasi *2-7: House of the Angry Sun *2-A: Wendy's firebar airship *Enemy Course: Spike World 3: Mushroom Forest *3-1: Mushroom Forest *3-2: Bramball's poison river *3-3: Toxic lake *3-4: Wiggler's woods *3-F: Rising poison Tower *3-5: Piranha Plant's river *3-G: Haunted Forest *3-6: Fuzzy on the treetop *3-7: Giant Mushroom's swampland *3-A: Iggy's explosive airship *Enemy Course: Ptooie World 4: Banana Beach *4-1: Banana Beach *4-2: Jumping Fish's beach *4-3: Dragoneel's abyssal ruins *4-4: Banana's paradise *4-F: Underwater Tower *4-G: Elevator's ghost house *4-5: Porcu Puffer's coast *4-6: Huckit Crab's beach *4-A: Larry's swingback airship *Enemy Course: Boss Bass World 5: Supermassive Plains *5-1: Supermassive Plains *5-2: Banzai Bill's field *5-3: Giant Cheep Cheep's lake *5-4: Giant Buzzy Beetle's cave *5-F: Fencing Tower *5-G: Boohemot's Ghost House *5-5: Giant, bouncing mushroom *5-6: Sledge Bro's cove *5-7: Big or Small? *5-A: Morton's supermassive airship *Enemy Course: Sledge Bro World 6: Vanilla Snowland *6-1: Vanilla Snowland *6-2: Icy Cave *6-3: Colligan's Mountain *6-4: Bullett Bill's Snowy Field *6-F: Frozen Elevator Tower *6-G: Dark Ghost House *6-5: Icy Lake *6-6: Giant Mushrooms in the cold Sky *6-7: Fire Bro's icy land *6-A: Lemmy's frozen airship *Enemy Course: Fliprus World 7: Butter cloudy *7-1: Butter Cloudy *7-2: Bouncing Clouds party *7-3: Lakitu's sky *7-G: Maze Ghost House *7-F: Sky Tower *7-4: Fire Chomp's territory *7-5: Ninjis and Bouncing Mushroom *7-6: Cloudy's cliff *7-7: Fire Chomp's attack *7-A: Ludwig's electric airship *Enemy Course: Foo World 8: Grassland *8-1: Grassland *8-2: Ebolition Underground *8-3: Magma's river *8-4: Escape from the vulcano *8-5: Unagi's abyssal cave *8-F: Hot lava tower *8-6: Crowber's territory *8-7: Vulcanic road *8-8: Toxic gas's path *8-9: Road to the Peach's Castle *8-A: Koopalings's ultra airship *8-C: Bowser's final castle *Enemy Course: Blargg World 9: Star World *9-1: Bob-Omb plains *9-2: Desert of tornado *9-3: Journey on the Dragoneel's sea *9-4: Dark underwater cave *9-5: Boo's cave *9-6: Spike's icy cave *9-7: King Bill's territory *9-8: Vulcanic chaos World 10: Misteryous World *10-1: Sweet, sweet land *10-2: Warning! Bombshell Bill attack! *10-3: Mushroom Galaxy *10-4: Windy space land *10-5: Star's space zone *10-6: Parabuzzy's space fly *10-7: Dhino Rhino's space mountain *10-8: P-Ballon's path *10-9: King Bill's revenge *10-10: You a New Super Player! Modality Boss Rush (Unlocked) Easy Pack (Only fortres boss) Medium Pack (Only Koopalings and Bowser) Hard Pack (All bossess) DLC Nerve-Wrack Pack (6 hits to defetead bosses, 9 Bowser) Challenge Mode Type Coin (5 challenge) Time (7 challenge) Enemies (5 challenge) Special (10 challenge) Soundtrack Look Here Gallery Iggy2. Png|Official Atwork Of Iggy Koopa Koopa2.png|Koopa Troopa Podoboo2.png|Podoboo King Boo2. Png|King Boo Mecha Bomb Koopa2. Png|Mecha bomb koopa, new enemy Ludwing.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Dhino Rhino.png|Dhino Rhino Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|Wendy O. Koopa Lemmy Koopa NSMWU.png|Lemmy Koopa with him giant ball Credits (Dhino Rhino's atwork and Wendy O. Koopa's atwork) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario World Games